The Last Day On Earth
by blackNdeadly
Summary: After the events of 'His Last Vow', Sherlock Holmes has found himself in an interesting situation. So what does his brother do? Hires Washington's DC finest Fixer and her team to do what they do best. Geniuses clash, chaos ensue and Fitz goes ballastic...Will Olivia and Sherlock butt heads or solve the problem? Not an Olivia/Sherlock pairing fic...just a tale from my twisted dreams


**Hi All,**

**Okay, so this is not a pairing or anything like that. Our lovely Olivia Pope belongs to and will always belong to our wonderful Fitzgerald Grant…this is just is just a story that I dreamed and will combine two of my favourite TV shows together, Scandal and Sherlock…I know I have two stories that I am already working but I'm just putting this idea out there…and fans of my stories know that once i have an idea, i have to post...  
**

**Now this story was hard to write as I had to be creative and think like Sherlock and Olivia…Thinking like Sherlock is not an easy task and I salute the writers and creators of both Sherlock and Scandal…**

**So this is an idea chapter…if people like, then I'll continue but if people are sitting on the sidewalks, then I will put it away and focus on my other stories. This story will only be a few short chapters…I haven't planned that far yet…I just had to get it out. I have written both the first and second chapter…**

**So this takes place after the Jeannine Locke thing and the Capital Building episode and before the State Dinner…so…yeah…**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm bored…like _really_ bored…we need a case…" Harrison Wright complained to nobody in particular as he drank from his scotch glass, the cool brown liquid burning his throat.

"It has been three weeks, two days, four hours and three minutes since the news broke out about the President's affair with Jeannine Lock. Olivia is in the clear and yet no one is hiring us. Why aren't they hiring us? Don't know but this is ridiculous." Abby Whelan mumbled, swirling her glass.

"Come on guys…someone will walk through that door and it will be someone important, someone rich, asking us to take their case and save them from whatever scandal or situation they are in. Someone will walk in…_someone…_" Quinn Perkins muttered, staring at the door as she had the power to will someone in.

Huck stood in the corner, watching his fellow colleagues sit around the table, drinking scotch. He sighed, as he stared at Quinn, who was eyeing the door. He too was bored at the lack of cases that weren't coming in. Not that there weren't many scandals happening in town. This was America and there was always a scandal in some corner of the country but no one wanted to hire Olivia Pope and Associates. Huck let his mind wonder about the various happenings in the last month. Much had happened since the story about Olivia having an affair with the President broke and tarnished the team's exceeding reputation. But Olivia's named was then buried under new rumours and confirmations about Jeannine Locke. The team thought then that since Olivia's name was cleared, people would hire them then, but no.

Then came Mary Nesbitt and the team were delighted to have case, but then she decided to march into the Capital building and demanded answers about her son, who had been murdered and was being classed as a terrorist, but the rumours were not true and so, as a matter of national security, Mary was told a lie and she decided to blow herself up. It had been a week since that case and the team hated it. They need to work…they needed to be gladiators and so far, no one was calling them.

Quinn suddenly stood up as the door opened but then sat back down in disappointment when she saw Olivia walk in, along with a man Huck recognised as Jake Ballard. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument with each other.

"Jake, I don't want to know. I can't get involved. He is my father and he is the most powerful man in this country and more powerful than Fitz himself. So please, just drop it!" Olivia snapped at Jake as she walked into the office.

"Olivia…" Jake began.

Olivia whipped around. "Go…now, out of my office!"

Jake sighed and nodded his head, turning his heel and walking out. Olivia turned around to see her team staring back at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing…though looking into your father would be classed as a case and right now we need a case. It doesn't matter if we don't paid, we need something…like now…" Harrison told her.

Olivia shook her head. "No…My father is off limits…for now. Do we have any other cases?"

"No…and think we haven't tried. We have been trying to grab cases but it's no use. Everyone is still holding some sort of grudge against you because of the affair. Not that we blame you…it's not your fault you fell in love with the most powerful man in the planet." Abby muttered.

"Abby!" Olivia snapped.

Abby shrugged. "Sorry…I'm just bored. We need to find a case so that I can unleash my anger…"

"I know…something will come up hopefully…" Olivia muttered to herself, staring her phone. She looked around the table and tried to give a reassuring smile to each of her colleagues. All but Huck was sitting down and staring at her. She looked to Huck and smiled at him, to which he nodded and looked away. She sighed, placing her bag on the table and taking off her coat. It had been interesting month, with her name being thrown out there and the Jeannine Locke thing and of course, her father releasing Jake from B6-13's hold. She was curious as to why her father suddenly let Jake go. Although Fitz did what was asked, it was still curious that her father decided to let Jake go. Her father would never do anything like that.

"Guys…" Quinn whispered, pointing at the door.

Olivia groaned, hoping it wasn't Jake and so turned around, only be greeted by the sight of a tall, smartly dressed man with red brownish hair and surrounded by what look like to be bodyguards. Olivia cocked her head to the side and frowned, before straightening herself up and walking over to the man. Her team stood up, standing behind her as she walked closer and she observed the man in front of her. He was wearing a black striped Armani suit, with a black undercoat, white buttoned shirt and red tie. He held in one of his hands a long black cane and in the other a long black coat. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were small but bright black. Olivia's first thought of the man was that he wore too much black. Not that too much was a bad thing, but it showed power. Lots of power.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn all stood behind her.

"You are Olivia Pope?" He spoke in a smooth British accent, holding his hand out.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, surprised at the man's accent. He was clearly not from around here.

"I am." Olivia confirmed, taking his hand and he shook it.

"Good, I have made it to the right place then. I am in need of your services." He told her.

She frowned. "Okay…what can I help you with?"

"Oh no my dear, not me...I need your services for my brother. There are rumours that are circulating around London saying that my brother is a murderer. Given my brother's reputation, these rumours should, how do the Americans say it, 'put to bed' these rumours." The man explained.

Olivia nodded. "I see…Should be easy…"

"However, there is a catch. These rumours are true." He simply said.

Olivia blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"My brother is a murderer, but he has more pressing matters to attend to than deal with the public and address those rumours. I need someone like you to deal and handle the rumours. I'm told that you are very good at managing a crisis. Well, Miss Pope, I have a crisis and I need your help." He stated.

Olivia opened and closed her month as she stood there in shock. While she could not deny that she was intrigued and a little curious, she had no idea who this man was and although the stranger wanted to hire her and her team, she was a little wary of the stranger. She turned to her side to see Harrison who too was looking a little suspicious of the man and he gave her a look.

"Sir, I don't know your name and while I am curious about your case, I'm afraid that we aren't taking any cases at the moment. I am terribly sorry but I'm sure you'd understand why we would take a case when don't even know your name. Good luck, though, on your case." Olivia said.

The man smiled. "Miss Pope, I understand that my case is a little off-putting, but make no mistake, you'd want to take this case. I have money, so money is no matter and I also happen to know that your team has not had a case since that unfortunate incident at the Capital Building involving Mary Nesbitt, so I can only assume that your team is in need of a case to keep their minds busy and their time occupied. Trust me Miss Pope, my case is worth the risk."

Olivia frowned. "How…"

"Is no matter how…you don't need to know how I know. Oh, where are my manners? My name, Miss Pope, is Mycroft Holmes and my brother is Sherlock Holmes." Mycroft announced to the team.

Quinn gasped, while Olivia stared at Mycroft. Olivia had heard of the man they called Mycroft Holmes. Cyrus mentioned his name in few conversations and Olivia knew that Mycroft was the right hand man of the Queen. No-one knew exactly what he did for a living but he was a powerful man. She also knew about his brother, through a blog that was available online.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Holmes…"

Mycroft nodded. "Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Pope."

**0*0*0*0*0**

"I'd vote no…if we're voting…but then again, we need the money." Harrison told her as he sat down in Olivia's office.

The team were all sitting down in Olivia's office, trying to agree with each other to take the case. Mycroft had sat down at the table outside the office and was on the phone to someone, probably his secretary or maybe his brother. She didn't care, really, but she wanted the team to make a decision.

"His brother is like famous…well not really famous but he's well-known around London. Everyone knows about Sherlock Holmes and his partner in crime, Dr John Watson. I mean, this guy, Sherlock, faked his death to bring down an entire crime organisation and still managed to come out of it alive." Quinn told the team.

"How do you know that?" Abby questioned.

"I read the blog. It's very addicting." Quinn replied.

"Okay…well, I'd vote no, but like Harrison said, we need the money." Abby remarked.

"I'd vote yes." Huck quietly spoke. They all turned to Huck to explain. "Look, he wouldn't have flown half-way across the world if he really needed our help. There is more to the story and I propose we find out what it is."

"I'm with Huck…" Quinn quickly said.

"You're only agreeing because you want to meet Sherlock Holmes. Liv, what do you think?" Abby asked.

Olivia sighed. "We're taking the case."

Quinn and Huck nodded while Abby and Harrison groaned.

"We need the money." Olivia acknowledged.

"We need the money…" Harrison repeated.

Abby scoffed. "Why do we even bother voting?"

Olivia glared at her and turned around, walking outside her office. She stood before Mycroft who stared at her with curious look on his face. She couldn't quite place the look but she shook her and took a deep breath before sat down in the chair next to him. Harrison, Abby, Quinn and Huck all followed her and sat down around the table. Huck opened his laptop that was on the table and began typing furiously, obviously finding out information about Sherlock Holmes.

"Mr Holmes," Olivia began.

"Oh please, call me Mycroft." Mycroft told her.

Olivia nodded. "Mycroft, my team and I have decided take on your case."

"Excellent." Mycroft beamed and began to stand up.

"Wait what?" Olivia stammered. The others stared at him, confused as to why he was leaving.

"I think that this amount will be efficient, don't you think?" Mycroft asked as he pulled out a piece of paper and placed it front of Olivia. It was a check, made out to OPA. Olivia blinked at the paper, surprise at the amount that Mycroft was paying her.

"It's more than enough…but we need to-" Olivia tried to say before she was stopped by Mycroft.

"Plenty of time for me to hash out the details of my brother's situation once we are on the private jet heading to London. Shall I send a car to collect you all from OPA headquarters? Let's say an hour from now? That should give you all enough time to pack a bag and be ready to leave. Shall I give the order?" Mycroft asked Olivia.

Olivia stared at him. "I'm sorry, we're going to London? Mr Ho- Mycroft, you can't just…"

"Well, you can't honestly fix a situation that is in London while based in Washington, can you? The only logical thing to do is I fly you to London, you meet my brother, you fix the situation and you'll be back in DC before you know it. So, shall I send the car?" Mycroft inquired.

Olivia nodded wordlessly and she could hear her team hitch their breaths.

"Good. Well, until then Miss Pope. Good day."

And with that, Mycroft turned on his heal and walked out of the office.

"Well, the British were always so forward…I wonder what Sherlock will be like."

Everyone turned and looked at Quinn.

* * *

**So...until next chapter, will be posted soon...just editing some bits... like Sherlock's words...yes, the team meets sherlock in the next chapter and well...yeah...  
**

**Love bNd...**


End file.
